


Stolen Time

by FracturedClock



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedClock/pseuds/FracturedClock
Summary: Just a little thing about the end of the season from Jamie/an outsiders perspective.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 11





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a good friend of mine who is in love with this show and these two.

Stolen Time

We won, we tried so hard to believe

Striving to ignore the ticking clock

Life moving on, together

Flickers of darkness in that brown eye

Days passed, hope grew

Soft moods, tender moments

Inevitable end pushed aside

Almost forgotten, almost

Months now, fate overlooked

For the time being

A real life, together

Ignoring the evil lurking beneath

It’s been years, a lifetime

The damp finally creeping in

A silent countdown to the end

Slowly rising higher, closer

Cold, wet fingers grasping

No longer kept at bay

Our life together, over

You face the darkness alone

Trying to reach you

Begging to take me with you

She has taken you from me

I knew she would, eventually

Together our fight is over

Mine not yet begun

And yet I remember,

Those blue eyes that stole my heart


End file.
